DisneyQuest adventures
by Agent BM
Summary: Litwak's arcade closes and the games are bought by Disney to be sent to disneyquest in Orlando. There everyone will see tons of new games while trying to adjust to their new lives and obstacles like getting around, working for free, and all that stuff. Rated K plus right now in case of some violence in some of the games
1. New home

**I don't own wreck it ralph, if I did then that would be so cool**

**Ch. 1**

Something happened recently that shocked the arcade, Mr. Litwak just died of old age. His only surviving relatives didn't want to run the arcade and decided to shut down the place and sell the games. The games were worried for what would happen to them, but luckily Disney decided to buy the games and send them to a place in Orlando called Disney Quest.

It was the final day of operation, the games did their jobs until closing time when the movers came by and unplugged the games one by one. Before sugar rush was unplugged, Vanellope visisted Ralph to say goodbye in case she didn't see him again

"I guess this is goodbye" said Vanellope tearing up

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. Now head back before your games unplugged" said Ralph

Vanellope rushed back to her game and got back in just in time for the movers to unplug sugar rush

The final game to be unplugged was Fix it Felix Jr. The movers loaded the games onto a truck and headed towards the airport for Orlando

(Disney Quest, closing time)

Over in Orlando, Disney Quest had its last visitors exit through the first floor gift shop, and it was time to install the new games.

Fix it Felix Jr. and some of the old 80's games were placed on the 3rd floor right by the Buzz Lightyear ride, Sugar rush was plugged on the 3rd floor with the other racing games right by the mighty ducks pinball slam. Hero's Duty was plugged in on the 5th floor right next to the invasion ride, something to do while waiting in line.

"We're alive, we made it" said Gene

"Hello everyone, welcome to the neighborhood" shouted someone from the ground.

The nicelanders looked down from the building and saw Mario

"Mario?" asked Felix

"That's me, well the one from here that is. Welcome to Disney quest, 5 floors of fun, and all games connected to each other from one wall" said Mario

Q-Bert and his friends walked out of the building and Mario said "Q-Bert, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your game?"

"His got unplugged long ago" said Ralph

"Don't worry, we have a Q-Bert game on the 5th floor, follow me and I'll show you" said Mario leading them to the exit

"I'm going to see where Vanellope is" said Ralph

"I have to find Tammy and see where she is" said Felix

(By the Racing games)

Vanellope and the other racers exited sugar rush and were amazed by all racing games around them

"Wow, look at all these new games" said Swizzle

"I know, Daytona, h2overdrive, star wars pod racers, there's so many games just like us" said Vanellope

"Kid, you made it" shouted someone

Vanellope turned and saw Ralph walking towards them

"Ralph" said Vanellope before rushing over to hug him

"I was worried we wouldn't see each other" said Vanellope

"Well I'm plugged in not too far away with the other 80's games" said Ralph "Welcome to Disney quest, 5 floors of games, and they're all free, which means we'll all be working very hard" said Ralph

"Where's Felix?" asked Vanellope

"Not sure, he went looking for Calhoun" said Ralph

(5th floor)

Felix was finally able to reach the 5th floor. He searched everywhere but didn't find his wife anywhere. That and he was out of breath. He saw plenty of shooters, racers, and classics, but not the game he was looking for. He located the only hero's duty machine he could find and saw his wife exiting.

"Fix it, glad you made it" said Calhoun before giving him a kiss

"Good to see you tammy" said Felix panting for air

"You alright shortstack?" asked Calhoun

"I just searched the entire building looking for you" said Felix as he sat down on a bench

"Well I'm here on the 5th floor, I think, that's what everyone's been telling me" said Calhoun

"I'm on the 3rd floor" said Felix

"Looks like we're going to need a way to get around" said Calhoun

"We have a tram and golf carts that take people places" said a Colonist from invasion

"Thanks whoever you are" said Felix

"I'm a human colonist, from invasion" said the man pointing to 1 of his many game chambers

"Good to know" said Felix

**That's the end of the 1****st**** chapter. Note that all future stories will take place in Disney quest now, I figured they needed more games to see since Litwak's can only hold so many games in 1 place. Please review and I'll see you later**


	2. Long day

Ch. 2

It was the first day of working at DisneyQuest and everyone was ready for work. The first guests exited out the elevator on the 3rd floor and headed for the 80s games

"Gamer alert, Gamer alert" shouted the alarm in Fix it Felix

"Ready Brother?" asked Felix

"Ready" said Ralph

"I'm Gonna Wreck it" shouted Ralph as he climbed the building and started wrecking the place

"Fix it Felix" shouted the nicelanders

"I can fix it" said Felix as he went to fix the building

It was one of the busiest days of the year and disneyquest was packed with gamers. The games were enjoying themselves so far, at least for the first 3 hours

(Fix it Felix)

"I don't think I can wreck anymore" said Ralph showing the scars on his hands

"I don't want to see another pie again" said Felix

"Gamer alert, Gamer alert"

"How much longer?" asked Ralph

"At least till 11 tonight" said Felix sadly

"It's going to be a long day

(Sugar rush, 2 hours later)

Vanellope had won another race, and everyone was tired

"Wow, I've never driven so many races at one time since we got plugged into the old arcade" said Taffyta

"I know, I've never raced so much in my life, my feet are starting to kill me" said Vanellope

"I've been racing so much, my candle's starting to melt" said Candlehead

"So just go get another one and replace it" said Crumbelina

"This is the 5th candle I've replaced today, I only have 5 more left in this box" said Candlehead showing everyone a box of large candles

"Gamer alert, gamer alert"

"Here we go again, who's this guy picking?" asked Taffyta

"You" said Vanellope

"Only a few more hours and then we're done" said Rancis

"Yeah, then we're having that team building thing on the first floor Vanellope's making us attend" said Swizzle

"Oh yeah, what are we doing again?" asked Rancis

"The pirates game" said Vanellope

(Hero's duty)

"Finally, a break" said Kohut

"Gamer alert, gamer alert"

"Aw man, not another one" shouted Markowski

"Hey, you think I'm happy about this? I haven't ran this much in 10 years since I joined the corp" said Calhoun

"Relax, only 7 more hours and we're free" said one of the marines

(Tappers, 1 hour after closing)

The gang were sitting at a table talking about their day

"My hands are killing me" said Ralph

"I've never ran so much in my life" said Calhoun

"I never want to see another pie again, but sadly I am tomorrow morning" said Felix

"I'm making the racers do a bonding exercise in half an hour so I'm not done yet" said Vanellope

"Maybe things will slow down tomorrow" said Tapper handing them more root beers

"You kidding? Did you see how many people were here today?" asked Calhoun furiously

"Yes, but it's Saturday and word around here is that it's busy on those days. Don't worry, it'll slow down tomorrow morning" said Tapper

"Thanks Tapper, me and Ralph are going to get some rest" said Felix

"I'm heading to the adventure zone" said Vanellope

"I'm going to burger time for some food" said Calhoun

The group got up, boarded the tram, and went their separate ways


	3. Pirate adventure

Ch. 3

Vanellope made it to the first floor where all the racers were waiting for her in front of, Pirates of the Caribbean battle for buccaneer gold

"Is everyone here?" asked Vanellope

"Gloyd isn't" said Jubileena

"Where is he?" asked Vanellope

Gloyd walked up to them with a big smile on his face

"Everyone, I think I'm in love. That was the deepest deep dish pizza and pumpkin pie I've ever eaten" said Gloyd

"Where were you?" asked Snowanna

"CarnEvil food court, those skeleteens will make you anything for a lousy carnival ticket" said Gloyd

"Can we get this over with?" asked Taffyta "If I don't get some beauty sleep before 11 am tomorrow morning, I'm gonna be cranky"

"Okay, let's go in" said Vanellope

(Inside the ride)

Everyone was on a ship wearing pirate hats. Taffyta was going to drive the ship while everyone else would shoot. A strange purple smoke surrounded the ship and out of it came a skeleton pirate

"Ahoy maties, me name be Jolly Roger, I suppose you're looking for gold?" asked the skeleton

"That's why we're here" said Candlehead

"Then you're going to have to sink a lot of ships. Gunners, sink the ships and you'll earn their treasure. Captain, drive the ship close enough so the gunners can destroy the ships. And Remember, DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES" shouted Roger as he disappeared and the ship was brought out into the sea

Taffyta brought the ship towards a small boat and the racers destroyed that in a matter of seconds and earned their gold

"Bring us towards that bigger boat" shouted Rancis

"On it" shouted Taffyta as she steered the ship towards a larger one

"Fire" shouted Taffyta

The racers fired their cannons towards the bottom of the ship for a quick kill. The ship sunk in a matter of minutes and they got their gold

In about 5 minutes the racers had destroyed 10 ships and their deck was completely filled with chests of gold. The strange purple smoke surrounded the ship and out came Jolly Roger

"One more thing I forgot to tell yee about gathering treasure" said Roger

"What's that?" asked Vanellope

"You'll have to fight me to keep it, hahahahahaha" shouted Roger as the ship was brought out into a green sea filled with sharp rocks, next to the ship was Roger's ghostly ship

"Also, you'll have to fight me to stay alive" shouted Roger floating back to his ship

"What?" shouted the racers

"Grab their treasure, I'll try and run em aground" shouted Roger to his skeleton crew

"Destroy that ship, I'll maneuver us through the rocks" shouted Taffyta to the racers

The racers began firing at the ship, but roger's ship was stronger

"We're beating them lads, keep firing" said Roger

His crew boarded the ship one by one and started to steal the treasure

"We're taking heavy damage" shouted Gloyd

"I know, I know, don't remind me" said Taffyta

The racers fired harder and the ghost ship started falling apart

"They're getting the best of us lads, hit em harder" shouted Roger

More of the crew started floating towards the ship, but the racers destroyed them, thus earning their treasure back.

A few more hits and Jolly Roger's ship was completely destroyed. Roger flew towards the racers as he fell apart and laughed evilly. His head flew right past Taffyta almost hitting her. The ship landed right back into the port where they entered

"Well lads, you beat me fair and square, the treasure's yours to keep. But next time you won't get out so easy, hahahahahahahahahaha" said Roger

The racers grabbed what they could and exited the game.

"Well that was an interesting experience" said Taffyta

"We should do this again sometime" said Rancis

"But with a different game" said Adorabeezle

"We could always try alien encounter or ride the comix" said Vanellope

"Another time perhaps" said Candlehead

"Yeah, let's go home" said Vanellope as she and the other racers left the adventure zone and headed home


	4. Gloyd's huge problem

Ch. 4

(Carnevil food court, 20 minutes after closing)

Gloyd sat at the counter at one of the restaurants eating pizza's and pies like crazy until a skeleteen stopped him

"That's it man, I think you've had enough" said the skeleteen

"Your sign says all you can eat, AND I CAN EAT MORE" shouted Gloyd

"That sign was put up when we first got plugged into the old arcade, BACK IN 2002" said the teen viciously "How do you expect to pay for this?"

"With this" said Gloyd taking out a gold coin

"Very funny, wheres the rest?" asked the teen

"That's all I have" said Gloyd

The skeleteen took out a phone and dialed a number

"Mr. Tokkentakker, we have a problem" said the teen through the phone

A cloud of green smoke appeared and out of it came a man in a ringmasters suit and an evil looking floating jester head

"What is the problem Phil?" asked the tall man

"This man can't pay for the food" said the teen

"Listen here Pumpkin head, you better pay up before I kill you" said Tokkentakker

"I don't have more than one coin" said Gloyd nervously

"Well then, UMLAUT, KILL HIM" shouted Tokkentakker

The jester head flew towards Gloyd and attempted to bite him, but Gloyd held onto his mouth and snapped it off

"NOW YOU MUST DIE" Shouted Tokkentakker as he took a gun out of thin air and began to shoot Gloyd, he ran for the exit

"And don't come back until you pay for the food" shouted Tokkentakker

(Outside the game)

Gloyd ran out when he bumped into Vanellope

"Hey Gloyd, what's the rush?" asked Vanellope

"I just got kicked out of CarnEvil until I can pay for all those pies and pizzas I ate" said Gloyd

"Kicked out? I haven't seen you kicked out of anything since I put on that Broadway show back in sugar rush" said Vanellope

(Flashback, 3 months ago)

Most of sugar rush was in an indoor theater watching Red Dawn: the Musical. Vanellope was on stage wearing a green coat and hat with a gun singing

"I'm a wolverine, and my hatred keeps me warm. A wolverine, and you Russians best be warned. Shooting commies, drinking deer blood, peeing in the radiator, look out here comes a very angry Russian helicopter, aahhhhh" sang Vanellope as a cardboard bomb fell on her

"This has been, a Red Dawn" said Vanellope as the lights dimmed

Everyone cheered and clapped except Gloyd who booed

"Booooo that stank" shouted Gloyd

The lights came on and Vanellope and everyone else looked at Gloyd

"Security, have Gloyd removed" said Vanellope to the donut cops

The cops grabbed Gloyd and threw him out of the building

(End Flashback)

"Well that show did stink" said Gloyd

"We didn't even get halfway through before you interrupted. Anyway maybe this is a good thing, I mean look at you, you're twice the size you were yesterday" said Vanellope

"I know, but how am I going to lose this weight?" asked Gloyd

"I'll help you, first I want you to do 1 lap on every floor in this building" said Vanellope

"WHAT, I'm not doing that" said Gloyd

"Yes you are" said Vanellope as she took a gun out of her pocket

"You're gonna shoot me?" asked Gloyd frightened

"I will if you don't move, now GO" said Vanellope as she shot her gun in the air

Gloyd started running while Vanellope followed in a golf cart


	5. alien encounter

Ch. 5

It was time for one of the gang's infamous game jumping adventures. It was Calhoun's turn to pick and she picked the game close to hers, Invasion, An ExtraTerrorestrial alien encounter. They went up to the game and were greeted by an alien

"Welcome to Alien encounter, please sign in. my name is Josh, XS tech's lead scientist" said the alien

"XS Tech? I thought that company went bankrupt" said Calhoun

"No we didn't, chairman clench makes sure of that" said Josh

"Chairman Clench, I thought he died when teleporting to earth" said Calhoun

"Can you just sign in, we need to know if you want the real thing or the simulator" said Josh getting annoyed

"We'll take the real thing" said Felix

"Good, follow me" said Josh as he led them into the game.

He took them into a lab and showed them a big robot

"Let me introduce you to the XS 5000 rescue unit. Something's gone wrong, we have human colonists trapped on a distant planet being attacked by aliens and the planet will blow up in about 15 minutes, your job is to rescue them, got that?" asked Josh

"Crystal clear" said Ralph as he and the gang followed him into the cockpit.

Calhoun was going to drive while the others were going to shoot, josh started the game and activated the teleporter

"Remember, you have 13 minutes before the planet explodes, good luck" said Josh before the vehicle got transported

The gang was on the planet and the gang started to shoot the aliens while Calhoun picked up the colonists

"Warning, 5 minutes until teleporter closes" said the ships computer

"Come on, get us out of here" shouted one of the astronauts below

"Just a few more colonists and we're good to go" said Calhoun

An alien war beast jumped on the ship and started banging it with his club

"We can't hold out much longer" shouted Vanellope

"All colonists are in, let's get out of here" said Calhoun

More war beasts charged at them and fired their weapons at them

"We're taking too much damage, can't this thing go any faster?" asked Ralph

"We're at full capacity, we're going as fast as we can" said Calhoun

"Planet detonation in t-minus 20 seconds"

"I can't believe it, we're going to die, we're going to die" screamed Felix before Ralph slapped him

"Calm down you're not helping" said Ralph

"10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6,"

"This is gonna be close" said Calhoun as she reached the teleporter

"3, 2, 1"

The ship went through the teleporter while the aliens and the planet exploded

"Rescue team come in, did you make it?" asked a woman

"We made it, all colonists rescued" said Vanellope through her headset

"Welcome back to Earth" said the woman

The gang exited the ship and left the game and headed to tappers


	6. bar fight

Ch. 6

(Tapper)

The space marines and the sugar rush racers were having a big argument about whose game was harder

"Our game's harder, we shoot killer bugs and climb a tower" shouted Markowski

"That's nothing, I've handled terminators and aliens, those are killers. Those bugs are nothing" shouted Vanellope

"We get played a lot more than you sugar coated freaks" shouted Kohut

"No, everyone loves candy more than you guys" shouted Crumbelina

"People love us" shouted Markowski

"No, they love us" shouted Candlehead

"Everyone please, we can discuss this logically" said Taffyta before kicking a marine in the balls and smashing her mug on the guy's head

"Okay it's on now" shouted Kohut before throwing his chair at Vanellope

Everyone in the bar was fighting now while tapper hid in the hallway

Candlehead was burning the chairs with her candle and throwing them at people while Taffyta was kicking peoples balls and shins

Vanellope was about to fight Markowski when Chuck jumped in front of her ready to fight. Vanellope put her fists up while Chuck made a fool of himself doing cheesy kung Fu moves like kicking and punching nothing

He wasn't really hitting her so Vanellope just walked around him without him even noticing and she went to fight Markowski

(10 minutes later)

Everyone in the bar was tired and were lying on the ground. Tapper was putting out the flames candleheads candle started

"Well that went well" said a marine

"Sorry about those things we said" said Jubileena

"We're sorry too" said Calhoun

"We didn't mean those things, we were just tired from a long day" said Taffyta

"So were we" said another marine

"Can we just forget this and go home now?" asked Adorabeezle

"Yeah, we should" said Markowski

Everyone got up, apologized one more time for the things they did and left

"Hyaaa, I'll kill you with my super cool moves" shouted Chuck as he continued fighting no one

"Hey Chuck, if you're not gonna order something, you gotta get out man" said Tapper to Chuck as he continued kicking and punching


	7. Mighty Ducks hockey game date

Ch. 7

Rancis and Vanellope were about to go on a date to a hockey game over at the mighty ducks pinball slam. They were the first in line waiting for the doors to open.

"Wow Rancis, this is so exciting. How'd you get tickets for the game? They're nearly impossible to get" said Vanellope excitedly

"I met one of the goalies who works here. We met at Tappers and had an interesting conversation on things he told me never to mention to anyone, and he gave me 2 box seats for the game tonight" said Rancis

The gates opened and everyone rushed inside. The pinball arena that's used for game hours was changed into a full ice rink for the Mighty Ducks to face their opponents, the ice troopers, Snow troopers from the game star wars trilogy arcade

Rancis and Vanellope were seated in a box seat with a great view when the announcer came on

"Welcome hockey fans to the Mighty Ducks arena, tonight the Ducks face their biggest rivals, the ice troopers. Now let's begin, here they are, the MIGHTY DUCKS"

The crowd cheered as the mighty ducks entered the ice along with their rivals. The puck dropped and the teams fought violently to score

(2 hours later)

The Ducks were winning by 4 points and the troopers were about to get fierce. It was the final round, 5 minutes left; it was still anyone's game. The puck was dropped and the troopers stole it from the ducks. A trooper shot it towards the goalie and the goalie blocked it so hard it flew into the stands. The puck flew into the box Vanellope and Rancis were in and hit Vanellope in the face, knocking her out

"Nellie, are you okay? Nellie?" asked Rancis starting to get scared

Vanellope wasn't moving, she was either knocked out cold or was dead

"SOMEBODY DIAL 911" shouted Rancis

(Sugar rush, sometime later)

Vanellope slowly woke up and saw Rancis sleeping on a chair next to her bed

"Ow my head, what happened?" asked Vanellope in pain

Rancis woke up and saw that Vanellope was alive

"Oh Nellie you're alive, I was very worried" said Rancis

"What happened?" asked Vanellope

"You got knocked out by a hockey puck. The Ducks sent you this signed jersey as a way of saying sorry" said Rancis as he gave her a box. Inside was a green and white jersey with the mighty ducks logo on it and all the team members names on it. One note on it said, 'sorry for almost killing you, we'll try not to hit so hard if you come see us again'

"Did we win?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, the score was 95 to 85. You better get some rest if you're ever going to race again" said Rancis

"Thanks for taking me to the game Rancis, even if it meant almost killing me. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" asked Vanellope

"Sure, I'll talk to the goalie and see if I can get you a mask too in case that happens again" said Rancis before kissing Vanellope's forehead "Now get some rest"

Rancis turned off the light and Vanellope fell asleep


	8. night at Tappers and Chuck

Ch. 8

**Hello everyone, before I begin I just want to say the story is going to end here, I've ran out of ideas for this story but have much more to make. All my future stories will take place in Disney quest now so remember that. I hope you enjoy the final chapter**

(Tappers, 3 days after the hockey incident)

The gang was at tappers for a nice cold drink to celebrate being plugged in for an entire week. Vanellope was still recovering but she was just fine, she did however need help drinking her root beer since that hockey puck messed her up a bit and she couldn't drink right right now

"Here, let me help you kid" said Ralph as he helped Vanellope drink her root beer

"Thanks stinkbrain" said Vanellope

"Well, we made it a week" said Felix

"Yeah, and I survived a week" said Vanellope "Those ducks can hit hard"

"Well the good thing is you're alive" said Ralph "But hey, if we can survive a week, we can survive a whole lot longer"

"That's right" said Calhoun

"Chuck does know that bar fight ended like 3 days ago right?" asked Vanellope pointing to Chuck still fighting absolutely no one

"Maybe he's stuck, I mean he is a robot" said Felix

"He wouldn't fight that long" said Vanellope

Ralph walked up to him and removed his sunglasses and saw that Chuck had no eyes right now. He put his sunglasses back on and went back to his booth

"He has no eyes, no wonder he hasn't stopped. He can't tell how much time's passed" said Ralph

"Bummer for him, even if he is a jerk" said Calhoun "Well me and Fix it are seeing a movie"

"Me and Van are seeing a pod race" said Ralph

"Well goodnight you two, see you later" said Calhoun

The group got up and walked out of the bar. Tapper walked up to Chuck and said "Seriously Chuck, if you're not going to order anything, you have to get out"

Chuck continued to punch and kick no one

"I got it" said M Bison

He grabbed chuck and threw him out of the game and into a cart

"I'll kick you fools good, I mean it" said Chuck before his battery ran out and he deactivated


End file.
